24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Stephen Saunders
This is a list of memorable quotes from Stephen Saunders. Day 3 * Stephen Saunders: So, Michael... tell me how it went down in Mexico. (Amador slowly looks at Saunders) You didn't think I would find out? * Michael Amador: I didn't think you needed to know... as long as you got what you wanted. * Stephen Saunders: You were stupid enough to believe that Jack Bauer had turned against CTU, and now you've got every intelligence agency in the country after you. * Michael Amador: Bauer's story checked out. * Stephen Saunders: Don't presume to tell me about Jack Bauer. What you did in Mexico, it was stupid, it was greedy, and it may have cost me my advantage. * Michael Amador: Alvers and I still expect to be paid. (Amador connects with the bank via laptop) * Stephen Saunders: The authorization code is 7QV78. * Michael Amador: (Amador enters the code to reveal 10 million dollars in the account) This is only half! * Stephen Saunders: I'll release the balance after I have confirmation on the hotel. * Michael Amador: The deal was we get paid in full! * Stephen Saunders: The deal changed when you went down to Mexico (pauses) Now, after you've hit the hotel, you'll get the rest of your money. (Saunders gives one vial of the virus to Alvers and leaves) ("Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am") * David Palmer: I don't negotiate with terrorists. * Stephen Saunders: That's right. You don't. Well, I don't negotiate with heads of state, so just do as you're told. ("Day 3: 5:00am-6:00am") * Stephen Saunders: Just give me the number. * Osterlind: Two to five million dead within the first 48 hours. * Stephen Saunders: (shrugs) Good enough. ("Day 3: 6:00am-7:00am") * (David Palmer's phone rings during a tense Cabinet meeting) * David Palmer: Saunders. (everyone is speechless) I have to take this. (steps out) * David Palmer: Yes. (angrily) * Stephen Saunders: I've confirmed the identity of Chappelle's body, Mr. President. It will be disposed of respectfully. * David Palmer: We know who you are, Mr. Saunders. Whatever you are trying to accomplish, you are going to fail. Your only chance is to relinquish the virus, and hope we don't find you. * Stephen Saunders: That's... not going to happen. * David Palmer: What is it you want. * Stephen Saunders: To make America clean again. You see Mr. President, the world hates America. And for good reason. I won't bother going into the details: you know better than I the atrocities your nation commits. But we're gonna change all that. You and I, together, are going to dismantle the military machine that exports it's ugliness across the globe. * David Palmer: And how are we going to do that? * Stephen Saunders: We'll start where the work gets the dirtiest. Something I know a little about. Covert foreign nationals. In 32 countries across the Middle East and Asia your government employs grade "A" through "H" intelligence consultants. * David Palmer: (in disbelief) They are citizens of the countries in which they reside. * Stephen Saunders: They're spies. Working against those countries at the behest of the American military machine. In 45 minutes I want a list of their identities sent to me by way of a website: Sylviaimports.com. If you fail to comply, I will release two vials of the virus in major cities. And this time, they won't be in hotels where they can be contained. (hangs up) ("Day 3: 7:00am-8:00am") * Stephen Saunders: I like to do things in phases. You should know that by now. ("Day 3: 9:00am-10:00am") * Jack Bauer: What happened to you Stephen? * Stephen Saunders: I was abandoned by the people I worked for (slight pause)...as you will be someday. ("Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Stephen Saunders: (last line) He's not here. ("Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm") Saunders, Stephen